


The story about the lock and the key

by huvudrollen



Series: The many small stories of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's life's [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Funny, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a random one shot that was one of the first i wrote in the fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story about the lock and the key

It was an late evening in august on Baker Street when Sherlock Holmes had a hard time to think. As usual John was trying to read a book. It was a book that he had tried to read now in a month and he had always gotten interrupted by Sherlock. For once in london everything was quiet and it seemed like that all the crimes had disappeared. Well everyone was happy about that except Sherlock. When there was no crimes was the time when Sherlock had mood swings and often sat and tried to think. He said that he couldn't think when John was reading. Just because that he's thoughts were to loud. John couldn't understand how Sherlock in any way possible could hear he's thoughts. But this evening everything seemed worse. Sherlock sat and scrolled through the channels on their small television and yelled comments about every program he scrolled by. At last he turned of the tv and started drumming with he's feet. John grew more and more frustrated about this. He knew that this was all about annoying John to get he's attention. At last John gave up. "You know it is very nice of you that you don't want to interrupt my reading but i haven't been able to read a sentence because of your shouting!" John said. Trying to ignore the fact that Sherlock won. "Well sorry for my try of being nice to my friend but i guess i should just throw your across the room-would you still be all happy then?" Sherlock said. John sighed. Damn smart thing.

John put himself together this time. "Okay but what is it on your mind?" He asked. Sherlock walked around in the room. "I am sure that Lestrade is punishing me for something-but why would he do that?". John tried to hold himself from laughing. If you just looked past the fact Sherlock destroyed all the files that Lestrade had with solved cases. Being high as a cake and shouting "WE HAVE TO MODERNIZE SCOTLAND YARD!". It all ended with Sherlock and John getting into trouble. "Well yeah he has some things that he may be punishing you for actually but why don't you just call him ?" he asked. The other man looked at him with a face that said Are you completely stupid John?. "I never call people-cause people call me" He said. This was just about he`s pride. "Well in that case i am gonna now go to scotland yard and say that Sherlock Holmes is to proud of himself to call and ask for a case!" John said. He left the book on the sofa and then made a dramatic walk out of the door. He knew that Sherlock couldn't stand the satisfaction of following. So when John had reached the street. That was when a stressed Sherlock came running. "Okay Okay...I will follow you". 1 point for John Watson.

They sat in the taxi cab in total silence. Sherlock was doing something with he`s scarf. "So....." a try of coming into a conversation. A definitely failed one. The taxi stopped by scotland yard and Sherlock finally stopped paying to much attention to he`s un living scarf. They walked through the big police house. With all the office people. "Well well isn't it the freak and the hedgehog!". Sally Donavon she had always hated John and Sherlock dearly. "Or should i say Johnlock" she said. Sally probably had a hobby of coming up with new nicknames on the two men. Maybe she even had their faces on a wall and shot it with a gun. "Well well Donavon i can see that you have a new love affair again with a married man-you maybe should be with single men instead of stealing other women's men" Sherlock said. John felt for saying Fantastic or brilliant. But that would just upset Sally more. They walked past her and into Lestrade's office.

"Why the hell haven't you called me about a case ?" Sherlock said. Making an grand entrance into the small room. The reason why he wore that long coat was probably just to make more dramatic movements. Lestrade seemed completely up in something. "Sherlock its because we don't need you on any case!" Greg Lestrade said to the consulting detective. "Of course you need me on this case" He said. Sherlock took the file Greg was holding in he's hand. "You have done it all wrong!" Sherlock screamed. Waving for a pen from John. And thats when the wonder brain started to work. Sherlock sat at the brown desk and looked through the case. It took a hour until he solved it. All John could say was amazing. Something he always said when Sherlock was completely fantastic. It was something that warmed Sherlocks heart. "The killer is the cousin" Sherlock said and then let all the picture and evidence lay down across the room. "Okay maybe we need you Sherlock!"


End file.
